Am I as good as one of your women?
by Chi Elohana
Summary: Adult content one-shot. Marvel movie universe. Thorki Thor/Loki . If that's not for you, then this would be a bad story for you to read. If you're into Thorki, then please, keep reading!


"The drink is not your friend, brother," Thor laughed under Loki's weight. They walked together, slowly. It was an unusually warm evening and they had consumed an unusually large amount of alcohol.

"And it is yours? Oh yes, you were quite the prince this evening. How many tables did you break exactly?"

"Only seven."

"Ohh, only seven," Loki repeated. He tripped on his own boot, and Thor caught him before he hit the ground.

"I've grown tired of this," Thor sighed. He lifted Loki over his shoulder and carried him the two miles home. Loki was asleep after just a few steps.

Loki awoke with a thud as Thor dropped him into bed. He lit a few candles so that Loki wouldn't trip in the night and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" he called after Thor.

"Sleep, Loki. You are very annoying when drunk and tired."

"Does that mean... there are times where you do not find me annoying?"

Thor sat at the foot of Loki's bed, lost in pretend contemplation. Loki threw a pillow at Thor's blonde head.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Loki pouted.

"Me? Mean to you? Who wrestled you away from that armed soldier this evening? Who pulled that hideous woman off of you before you made a bad decision?"

Loki's face turned thoughtful and he looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing. You can go, you're right. I need to sleep."

"Come on, you can't do that."

Loki rolled his eyes and set them on Thor's. "I've never..." he trailed off quietly.

"What?" Thor leaned in.

"Been with a woman."

Thor's laughter boomed, "Oh please."

"I'm quite serious."

"You are a prince!"

"What does that matter?"

"Every woman - any woman - would bed a prince."

Loki's eyes narrowed, "I'm not interested in bedding women simply because they will let me. Don't look so perplexed, some of us don't want to roll around with someone just for sport."

"What other reason is there? It is a sport. And you always win." Thor smiled softly. His lips were still slightly numb from the alcohol, and his head felt light and warm. "Why don't you try it?"

"Just bring a woman home and try it out?"

"You don't have to bring her home. Just find a clear spot in the woods and have your way."

"That sounds very romantic."

"It's not about romance, little brother."

"What is it about then?" The question was genuine. Loki rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "Tell me. What is it like?"

The warm feeling in Thor's head turned hot.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No, Loki, this is just silly talk. Go find out for yourself."

"Tell me," he smiled, the corners of his mouth drawing up to his cheekbones. "The last time you were with a woman. What was it like?"

Thor looked away from his brother, focusing on the gilded posts of the bed. "It was after a celebration feast. She made eyes at me the entire meal, and followed after me when I left the hall. She pulled me outside, into a garden. She was eager, and young, and... experienced with her tongue."

"Keep going."

"This is stupid."

Loki grabbed his brother's jaw between his forefinger and thumb and tipped his face so their eyes met, "I want to know more."

Thor cast his eyes away again. "There isn't much more to say. It was fast. Her hands were on me, then her mouth, then... She was exceptionally athletic - strong thighs, thick waist. She rode me like a horse... it was not romantic in the least, I can tell you that much. But it was wonderful. She was warm and wet and smelled like the forest after the rain. You're missing out, brother."

Loki leaned back, smiling, trying to picture the scene.

"It must feel even better when you actually care for the person."

"I wouldn't know."

"Why don't you try it?" Loki said, echoing his brother's advice.

Thor chuckled, "Just go and fall in love?"

"Isn't there anyone you already love?"

"There is no woman I love."

"What about a man?"

Thor stood up and headed for the door, "I knew I could never have a serious conversation with you."

"I AM being serious! Get back here." Loki stumbled after Thor and grabbed his cape. "We're not through." Loki fell to the floor, then rolled onto his back, laughing.

Thor picked his brother up from the ground and carried him to bed for the second time that evening. Loki grabbed onto Thor's shoulders so that he couldn't pull away. "What about me, Thor?"

"You?"

"Yes, me." Loki cupped Thor's broad face between his long, thin fingers. "Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Then we should try it. I want to know what it feels like."

"No, that's wrong. And... it is not the same with a man."

"Do you know that for certain?"

Thor lowered his forehead to Loki's. "I do, but I was much more drunk than you are now. It was not for me."

"That was just once, and it was a bad experience. Teach me how to be with someone. It will be special for both of us."

Thor surprised himself. He was actually considering this. He closed his eyes.

"Please." Loki could tell Thor was thinking over the offer. He checked the door. It was closed. He kept one hand on his brother's bearded cheek and ran the other through Thor's hair. He traced a thumb across Thor's cheek, then jaw, then bottom lip. "Please," he repeated.

"Would you tell anyone?" Thor swallowed.

"Never," Loki whispered, smiling again.

Thor's eyes fluttered open and met Loki's. One set of blue eyes stared into the other. Both were a little scared. And excited.

"I've thought of this many times, you know," Loki said, his words barely audible.

"With me?"

"Yes, you."

"You've never even kissed anyone?"

"Never."

"Let your lips go soft. Lick them."

Loki followed instruction. "What now?"

"Close your eyes."

"What now?"

Thor lowered his mouth to Loki's. Loki lifted his head from the pillow to meet Thor's lips.

"You're too eager."

Loki put his head back on the pillow. Thor lowered his mouth again. Loki sucked air in through his nose, and despite himself, grunted when their lips met.

"This is a bad idea."

"Don't you stop now," Loki panted. He was already worked up and their lips had barely brushed.

Thor pulled back and examined Loki's face. Loki was wide-eyed, sweating, grinning. "Don't. Stop. Kiss me now."

Thor climbed on top of Loki, his body trembling from the alcohol. Was it the alcohol? He straddled his brother's slight hips. Loki bucked in response, a small moan from the back of his throat.

"Calm down or you won't last long enough to enjoy it."

Loki reached up and tangled his fingers into Thor's hair. He pulled Thor's head down, crushing their lips together. Thor kissed him back, reaching up for Loki's hair, too. Loki tilted his head, snaking his tongue between Thor's closed lips, forcing them apart. As Loki probed Thor's mouth, Thor was surprised by how cool Loki's tongue was, and after a few seconds, how long it was. And then, how talented he was.

Thor pulled away. "Are you sure you haven't done this?"

Their eyes met briefly, but Loki's quickly closed as he raised his head from the pillow to meet Thor's lips again. Thor slipped his tongue into Loki's mouth, excited to feel Loki's tongue again. It was a kiss so different from the many he'd had before. The heat of Loki's breath danced across his cool tongue and tickled deep into Thor's throat. He let the full weight of his body fall on Loki's, hoping it would allow Loki's long tongue to find its way deeper into his mouth.

Loki pulled away, "I'm not the only eager one, am I brother?"

"Shut up."

"What happens after the kiss?"

Thor pushed Loki's face to the side. He placed his tongue on the sinewy lines of Loki's neck and traced them up and down, from collarbone to earlobe and back again. He sucked Loki's earlobe between his lips, then nipped it lightly with his teeth. Loki dropped his head further to the side to give Thor better access. Loki's lips parted and a gasp escaped as Thor repeated the routine, harder, finishing with a bite instead of a nibble.

"When do we take off our clothes?"

Thor unclipped his cape, threw his belt across the room, and yanked his tunic over his head.

"So... so now?"

Both Loki and Thor pulled at Loki's clothing, hands all a blur. Loki's arms were trapped in his shirt, and both men laughed as they finally broke Loki free. They still had on their pants.

"I haven't seen your manhood since... boyhood," Loki grinned.

"Sure you have."

"Well... never... aroused."

Thor stood up. He kept his eyes on Loki's and undid the buttons on his pants. He slid his pants to his ankles and stepped out of them, eyes locked the entire time. Loki broke his gaze and looked down. "My, you've grown," he admired.

Thor wrapped his fingers around Loki's calf and pulled him to the foot of the bed. Loki unbuttoned his pants, and Thor ripped them from Loki's long, pale legs in one smooth motion. Thor stood back and looked down at his brother. For a moment he felt a twinge of jealousy. "You've grown more."

"What now?"

Thor dropped to his knees and pulled Loki closer to the edge of the bed. He wrapped a thick, calloused hand around the base of his brother's cock and looked up at him. "I've never done this."

The muscles in Loki's thighs trembled. He chuckled, "I bet you will do a fine job."

"Are you ready?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Both men took a deep breath. Thor's head was beginning to clear, and he realized that there would be no going back. This was inappropriate. This was wrong. This wasn't just a man, it was Loki. This was his brother.

Sensing something was wrong, Loki placed his hand over Thor's. "I promised. This will stay between us." He pumped Thor's hand up and down. Thor licked his lips, and without another thought, set them on Loki. "Ohhhh Thor," Loki whispered, his breath quickening. Thor could almost see the words dancing on Loki's long tongue. Loki instinctively closed his thighs, capturing Thor's head between them. Thor's whiskers tickled the smooth, milky skin of Loki's inner thighs and he squeezed them tighter.

Thor pulled his lips away, "Enough of this. I want you."

"No that was good! More of that!"

The hard look in Thor's eyes told Loki this wasn't a request. Loki crawled backward, laying down, not sure what would happen next. Thor climbed onto the bed and between Loki's legs, spreading them as he made his way up his brother's body. "Lick my hand," he told Loki. Loki obliged, closing his eyes, tasting himself on his brother's palm. Thor slipped one finger at a time into Loki's mouth, enjoying the slurping sound Loki produced as he pulled out each finger. Thor used the hand to wet his cock.

"Relax, Loki."

Loki released the tension in his body.

"Are you ready for me?"

Loki thought for a moment. He still wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Thor trailed a wet finger from the top of Loki's cock to his behind, wetting Loki's hole.

Loki now had a good idea what was coming next.

"Stay relaxed. Don't tense."

"Have you done this before, Thor?"

"Yes."

"With a man?"

"Yes."

"You did it to him or he to you?"

"For Heaven's sake shut up brother."

Thor pressed himself against Loki, and slowly, he made his way inside.

"Am I hurting you?" Thor found Loki's eyes in the candlelight.

At first, Loki didn't respond. Yes, it hurt. But it wasn't a bad pain.

"Can I go deeper?"

Loki smiled, his mouth open, "Yessss," he hissed.

Thor pushed, and both men groaned. He pulled out slightly, and pushed again, even slower than the first time.

"How do I feel?" Loki asked, stifling a whimper. "As good as one of your women?"

Thor couldn't help speeding up, "Different. Tighter."

"Is that good?"

Thor's thrusts continued to pick up speed. "Yes. Very. Very, very good." He put a hand behind Loki's knee and tossed his brother's leg over his shoulder. Loki cried out.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Loki's eyes flashed. "Yes," he grinned. "Do it harder."

Thor obliged.

Loki's grin turned to a smile, then laughter. "Harder! Oh please, harder."

Loki took his leg off his brother's shoulder and wrapped both thighs around Thor's hips. He used his heels to push his brother into him even deeper.

"I don't want to hurt you, Loki."

"Yes. You do."

Loki grabbed the headboard with both hands, bracing himself. A tear ran down his cheek and he strained his tongue to lick it. He grunted and bucked his hips, feeling his groin get tighter, and hotter. His pulse quickened. Thor pressed his weight into Loki's shaft, trapping it between their bodies. Their sweat built, making the motions smooth and slippery. Thor could feel Loki's cock pulsing against him.

"Are you going to... are you about to..." Thor panted.

"I can't last longer," Loki sighed, regretfully.

Thor pulled back until almost completely out of Loki. Loki's eyes became frantic, pleading. Thor hovered over Loki, admiring the sheen of sweat across Loki's entire torso.

Then, with his full weight, Thor thrust all the way in.

Loki cried out, without a care for whether someone heard him. It was a mix between a moan and a sob. Thor pulled out again, waited, and thrust into Loki, with a groan that came deep from within his chest. It was too much for Loki. He panted and writhed, all the blood leaving his head. He let go of the headboard, but before his hand could make it to his groin, Thor's was there. Thor pumped Loki in tight, quick strokes. Loki tried to match his pace, but lost all rhythm and control as his body prepared to let loose.

"Am... tell me again. Do I feel... good?"

Thor placed his lips by Loki's ear. "You feel better than any woman I've ever taken. You feel amazing. Love does make a difference, Loki."

Loki's hands flew back to the headboard and his eyes rolled back into his skull as wave after wave of pleasure took hold. Both men whimpered, and grunted, and pushed into each other, willing the moment to never end.

They came to rest, their breathing slowing. Thor fell onto Loki, all energy sapped.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to do that with a stranger."

"I think you've ruined that for me, too, Loki."

Loki kissed the top of his brother's head. Thor couldn't see, but Loki's eyes flashed again, this time green. "Good," Loki mouthed, silently.


End file.
